Conventionally, a rimless frame comprises two side temples and a central bridge which are suited to be connected to two rimless lenses (a right lens and a left lens). In reference to FIG. 1, a pair of glasses with a rimless frame 10 is shown which comprises two lenses 2 each connected to a temple 9 and to the central bridge 93. To this effect, each lens 2 comprises at least one temple orifice 21, suited to allow for the bolting of the temple 9 to the lens 2, and at least one bridge orifice 22, suited to allow for the bolting of the central bridge 93 to the lens 2. The orifices of the temple 21 and of the bridge 22 are pierced in the lens 2. By way of example, the temple 9 comprises a threaded rod which has to be slid into the temple orifice 21 of the lens 2 in order to receive a nut or a plastic shaft wherein can be slid a rod in order to lock the connection.
In practice, each temple 9 comprises a front portion 91 connected to the lens 2 and a rear portion 92 intended to be in contact with the temple of the user, the front 91 and rear 92 portions are hinged together about a vertical axis Z in such a way as to allow the rear portion 92 of the temple 9 to be folded.
The mounting of a rimless frame is complex and long to implement given that the optician must, on the one hand, precisely slide the threaded rod of the temple/bridge into an orifice of the lens and, on the other hand, screw the nut onto the threaded rod introduced into said piercing. These operations are all the more so tedious as the diameter of the nut is less than 1-2 mm, which requires the optician to have suitable tools.
Incidentally, it is also known in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 972,053 a rimless frame wherein the central bridge comprises a clamp suited in order to clamp the edge of the lens. The clamp comprises two jaws connected by a screw that makes it possible to clamp said jaws on the lens in such a way as to secure the central bridge to the lens. Similarly, the mounting of such a frame is complex to implement given that it requires manipulating a large number of individual parts with specific tools.
The invention therefore has for purpose to overcome these disadvantages by proposing a rimless frame that is simple and fast to mount and which can also be dismounted easily.